Computer networks may use structured cabling to exchange signals. The structured cabling may include wires, optical fibers, waveguides, and so forth that are deployed within a facility to provide connectivity to connected devices. The structured cabling may terminate at an endpoint, such as a jack, at a particular location in the facility. It is possible for a jack to be incorrectly connected to a device such as a switch, such that the jack provides connectivity to a network other than that desired. As a result, a potential security vulnerability may be exposed.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.